deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Interplanetary Strategic Alliance
The Interplanetary Strategic Alliance, also known as the ISA, is loose military alliance between colonized planets. As the United Colonial Army, or UCA, was stretched thin, each local system was given the leeway to utilize their own citizens to create their own peacekeeping force. These armies are subordinate to the local government, but are trained and supplied by the UCA. As such, there are several different branches of the ISA, known as Commands, including ISA Altair and ISA Alpha Centuri, the latter of which is focused on in the Killzone series. While each ISA Command is nominally supplied by the UCA, the vast interplanetary distances necessitate that they are also able to supply themselves. This leads to differing levels of preparedness, with the UCA generally only stepping in during times of crisis, such as during the Extrasolar Wars. Battle vs Sentinels (Resistance) (by Leolab) A team of five sentinels walk into Luthadel lead by Nathan Hale. They look around wearily. “I don’t like this, Echo One,” a team member says. Hale nods, silent as ever, and gestures for the team to take a loose formation to cover each other’s backs. They advance slowly towards a large open square, flashlights cutting through the Mist around them. “Delta Five! I want you to cover us on the rooftops,” Hale commands, and the team member with the Fareye takes position. “Alpha Three, take a route left and cover us. Charlie Four, take a route right and do the same. Bravo Two, You’re with me,” Hale commands. Another team of five walk into Luthadel, led by Rico Velasquez. “Okay, men,” he says, “I don’t know how we got here or what we’ll be facing, but we will fight our way out of this mess. We. Will. Not. Give. In. I want our sniper on a roof, and the rest of you are with me.” The five advance quickly towards what appears to be a large, open square. The sniper goes up to a roof as they near it, and the remaining four ISA soldiers burst out into the open, spotting the Sentinels as Rico opens fire. ISA: Sentinels: Delta Five Pulls slack from the trigger and activates the alternate fire on his Fareye, and electromagnetic pulses speed up his neural responses enough that time seems to slow down. He aims at what seems to be the enemy leader, who is at the head of the charge and doesn’t have a helmet on. The Sentinel fires and smiles, the bullet from the Fareye traveling almost instantaneously through Rico’s skull. . He deactivates the secondary fire and chambers a new round. Just before he can look in the scope, the ISA’s sniper fires a shot from his VC-32, which kills Delta Five. . One of the ISA soldiers tries to fire his SMG, but it jams. He puts the weapon back in its holster and pulls out his M4 Revolver. He shoots at a Sentinel, and hits Charlie Four in the arm. He tries to shoot back with his Carbine, but the bullet in his arm prevents him from aiming properly. The ISA’s sniper puts a bullet in his skull. . Alpha Three sees this, and jumps out from cover, putting the shield up on his HVAP Wraith and firing at the ISA troops. The three troops on the ground all duck into cover. The sniper radios in that he can’t penetrate the shield, so the ISA soldier with the M224-A1 LMG tries to draw the Wraith’s fire. He gets cut down quickly, and the Wraith keeps spitting lead into the square. . The two remaining soldiers throw grenades, hoping to get over the shield. They both get over, the first landing between Hale and Alpha Three. Hale hears the beeping and sees the lights on the grenade, and pulls Bravo Two down, ducking behind a concrete wall and avoiding the blast and the shrapnel. The second one goes directly over the shield, and is cooked long enough to burst behind Alpha Three, killing him. . Bravo Two peeks up, spots the sniper, and then ducks down, narrowly avoiding getting a bullet in his eye. He carefully aims the grenade launcher on his M5A2 Folsom Carbine and fires, and the grenade arcs through the air and explodes next to the sniper’s face. . He pokes his head up to confirm his kill, but the one of the remaining ISA soldiers shoots him with his M82. . Hale retreats, laying down a pattern of fire. The two remaining ISA soldiers see him flee into an alleyway. Anticipating an easy kill, they both run after him. They enter the alleyway, and turn a corner when their world explodes into blood, fire, and shrapnel. When the flames die down, Hale walks up to his trap. He had shot two bullets from his Magnum onto the ground, and placed a Spider Grenade near it. He picks up the knife, which he used as a mirror to tell if they were coming, and looks at the carnage. The two rounds detonated as expected when he pressed the trigger, and the Spider Grenade had burst open. Small tendrils of fire and flammable material were still climbing the walls and floor, but were dying fast. The web was at its thickest near one of the ISA soldiers, who is now just blood on the wall. . The smell of burning flesh gets stronger as he hears and nears the cries of a wounded man. The last remaining ISA soldier is writing on the ground, covered in burns and pieces of his dead friend. Hale shoots him in the head, detonates the round, and walks away, never noticing the terrified faces of the skaa who lived in the houses around the blast. . Expert's Opinion The Sentinels had superior weaponry and superior skills, which carried the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors